Who Is Krosis?
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: I have had great feedback with my Assassins Creed OC, Krosis Alonso. So I will upload a character sheet of him from each era, including AC2 which I have put nothing as of yet up. This is just something for anyone who wants to know more about Krosis.


**Who Is Krosis?**

_A ColdHiddenBlade Character sheet_

* * *

><p><strong>This part is the same in all timelines-<strong>

**Name:** Krosis Alonso

**Creation line:** Always destined to die

**Nationality:** England

**Sexuality:** Homosexual

**Side:** Templar Order (Master Templar)

**Favorite drink:** Beer and strong spirits

**Favorite food:** Apples

**Eye Colour:** Pale blue

**Hair:** Pitch black or dark grey, naturally straight and cut shorter in the back and sides by slightly longer at the top where he simply pushes it back with his fingers. He has slight stubble

**Skin:** Light tan

**Height:** 6.4 ft/1.93 m

**Fitness:** Very muscular, but not bodybuilder bad

**Battle skills:** He is well trained and a frightening force to face, skilled with the use of one weapon or two. Legendary for his use with either Sword/Dagger or Sword/Pistol, but he is not very good with the use of a rifle and could easily shoot his own foot

**Personality:** Cheerful, fond of his lovers, very sarcastic and sassy. He thinks about the safety of those around him and is loyal, he is also very patient and intelligent

**-A-**

**Assassins Creed 1**

**Known as: **The Mad Knight

**Romance:** Altair (_Nicknames Arrogant Boy_)

**Secondary:** Used to have multiple lovers until they were killed, many Assassins

**Clothing:** The typical Templar Knight armor, never removes helmet in public

**Weapon:** A simple long sword with the Templar Cross in the hilt, he also has a large dagger styled like a miniature version of his sword strapped on the back of his belt.

**Personality Difference:** Used in an experiment by his fellow Templars with an artifact from the First Civilization, his mind is slowly deteriorating making him see things and get angry.

**History:** Born into a Templar family, at about the age of 14-16 he witnessed the deaths of his parents to an Assassin. This Assassin then took his virginity before selling Krosis to Jerusalem's Brothel. It was here that an old Templar Knight found him when he was aged 21; Krosis, looking like his father, was recognised and taken to the Order where he joined the army and rose to being Jerusalem's Commander. After this he was experimented on with an artefact which slowly poisons his mind and destroys everything he used to be

**Death:** Mercy killed by Altair with the Hidden blade to the neck.

**-A-**

**Assassins Creed 2**

**Known as: **The Amente "Lover"

**Romance:** Ezio (Nicknames Babbuino "Baboon")

**Secondary:** Federico (Nicknames Tesoro "Sweetheart")

**Clothing:** Embodied black Cavalier style hat, a simple black long coat like doublet with red embodied Templar cross on the back right shoulder over a simple white shirt, and silver plate mail covering only the left arm while other is clad with a leather glove.

**Weapon:** Same as AC1

**Personality difference:** More quiet and drawn in from years of hiding, almost afraid to speak but when he gets into a fight he is violent and rude

**History:** A street kid who thieved for a living, Krosis stole from a Templar and gave them a good chase and beating at the age of 15. The Templar found Krosis' natural ability to fight and survive as interesting and decided to send out soldiers to send a message to the boy. Krosis beat up all the soldiers thinking they were going to capture him before learning from one that the Templar him to join their personal guard. It was there that he climbed the ranks through the years until taking over the old Templar's spot in the Order

**Death:** Beheaded by a Brute Soldier under Rodrigo Borgia's orders / Or stabbed from behind by Cesare Borgia, not fully defined yet

**-A-**

**Assassins Creed 3**

**Known as:** Commander Sasquatch

**Romance:** Haytham Kenway (_Nicknames Sir_)

**Secondary:** Connor (_Nicknames Wolf Boy_)

**Clothing:** A long Redcoat jacket with a simple black tricorn hat. The collar of his black shirt can be pulled up over his mouth and nose. Wears the Templar ring and a locket from Haytham

**Weapon:** Beautiful officer sword with a small gold and red tassel. Two black Italian flintlocks

**Personality difference:** More worried about his sexuality being discovered and tries to avoid openly showing his love for Haytham

**History:** Born in England to a prostitute and unknown man, Krosis grew up to work in the Brothel until aged 18, his mother had died two years prior to a violent client and injuries. Noticing how many guests looked at Krosis due to his looks, the Madam tried to force him into working for her so he fled and joined the army under Braddock's command

**Death:** Poisoned slightly then assassinated by Connor's hidden blade

**-A-**

**Assassins Creed 4**

**Known As: **The Crow

**Romance: **Edward (Nicknames Captain Greed)

**Secondary: **Not Defined

**Clothing: **Simple white shirt under a black vest, wears a black navy like long coat over that, usually closed and covered with many different shapes and sizes of belts. His clothes are like a mix of a soldier and pirate, he wears no hat but a red bandana with glass beads and a cross hanging from the folds

**Weapon: **Ornante cutlass, two large gold handle daggers strapped to the back of his waist belt, two pistols and a horseman's axe

**Personality**** Difference:** Kills without hesitation, crude mouthed from years of working with pirates, doesn't even flinch when using torture like actions on innocent people, loves to steal right out from under peoples noses

**History:** Growing up on a pirate ship as a slave, Krosis learnt how to defend himself and fight. By the age of 16 the Captain and crew started to use him for pleasure, three years passed and a Templar ship attacked the one he was on. Krosis fought tooth and claw against the Templars but when he saw the Captain trying to fall back he turned against them and slaughtered him, the Templar's took him onto their own ship where he joined the order. He became a legendary mercenary for hire, a coverup for his secret mission to find possible Assassins. He got aboard many Assassin ships and eradicated them by himself all which led to his promotion in the order, he was given his own ship and crew.

**Death:** Shot in the head by Edward (reason not defined)

**-A-**

**21****st**** Century**

**Known as: **Darth Vader

**Romance:** Desmond Miles (_Nicknames Princess_)

**Secondary:** No one

**Clothing:** Black leather jacket over either a red or white T-shirt, broken watch that belonged to his grandfather with Templar cross in the screen. One single cross earing with chain around the lobe and dog tags from his grandfather's time in the war, he also wears the Templar ring. Black jeans and army style boots

**Weapon:** Switch dagger always tucked into the inside of jacket, keeps a gun in his car

**Personality Difference:** Mistrustful and treats the underdog and other workers in Abstergo badly, short tempered to annoying things and people. Due to the Bleeding Effect from Haras' memories he sometimes begins to speak in Arabic and sees shadows. Open about his sexuality and willing to betray the Order for Desmond without a second thought

**History:** Krosis grew up on stories from his grandfather, who was a Templar during the Second World War, who had retired in his old age. The old man was able to secretly persuade his grandson into thinking of joining the Templars, so when Krosis was old enough he joined the Abstergo police force and was noticed by the Order due to his grandfather's records. They took him into their private security and put him straight through Haras' memories in the Animus, his grandfather died proud when he got to witness his son becoming a Master Templar

**Death:** Dies along with Desmond in the Grand Temple

* * *

><p><em>This is what I have on him so far, when I write more about him the more he gets defined. If you want more stories with Krosis with anyone, please send me a message about what you want.<em>


End file.
